Of Sand and White eyes
by Wooden Dolls
Summary: Gaara and Hinata. Read inside. Complete. Now working on REDO version of this.
1. The Chunin Exams

Re-write of first chapter of 'Of Sand and White Eyes'

**Re-write of first chapter of 'Of Sand and White Eyes' **

The air was tense as the two members of the Hyugga clan stood in the middle of the arena. All eyes focused on them. Neji had been beating Hinata down verbally, and Hinata was close to tears…but a certain Fox Container spoke up.

"Hinata-chan! Don't let him talk to you like this!" Naruto yelled immediately Hinata grew more attentive and was able to attack her cousin. Even though Hinata had a crush on Naruto she knew he would never relize that she loved him-

She was thrown out of her thoughts as Neji slammed into her chest, Hinata's eyes widen and she coughs up blood, she could taste the horrible liquid in her mouth. Though she felt a strange felling in the pit of her stomach, as she turns around her eyes meet…Gaara's. the supposed demon of the sand.

But truth be told Hinata never though of Gaara as heartless…no just…misunder stood...

Again she hit the ground, and could hear the blonde cheering her on, but she didn't really hear it…she was just hoping that she wouldn't die!

As Neji came at her the Jounin moved to slow, and for Hinata it seemed that time was moving slow…then right as Neji's hand came inches from her chest she closed her eyes but no pain came…it was strange. Hinata opened her eyes and found sand wrapped around her, suddenly fear started to erupt. Was she going to die? Was Gaara going to kill her? But the questions soon flew out of her mind as the wall of sand fell down, and Gaara was standing to the side of the sand wall his arm outstretched and sand wrapped around Neji's arm.

Then all time froze all the people on the balconies where in awe, as was Hinata. Then time soon unfroze and Hinata found herself on the ground her heart in extream pain, she cast once last glance at her rescuer and mouthed _'Thank-you' _before she passed out.

**OK there it is I hope it is better.**


	2. The Hospital

**Ok this is chapter two of "Of sand and white eyes" enjoy**

**--**Gaara POV---

I couldn't find it out, I have never loved any one before yet I saved that girl. Usually I would have killed her. Yet I didn't… I was walking toward the hospital but I had no control over my feet, they where walking on their own. I entered the hospital and stopped in front of the desk I could hear a voice

"Sir my I help you?"

"I want to know where…" _'I cant remember that girls name was…wait if I describe her then…__**No kill the one in the green clothes… **__shut up, yes I'll describe her' _Gaara explained the girl to the lady

"Yes she is in room" I nodded and walked to the room.

There she was the sunlight dancing on her pale face, her eyes' sealed shut. I looked around to make sure could see me, I walked up to her and looked at her. She opened her pale lavender eyes at first she was startled but then she relaxed. I was surprised usually by now people would have ran away or screamed, but no this girl was different.

"Thank you…" she said in a horsed voice, I felt something tug across my face it was a smile.

"You're Welcome" she came up and I knew what was going to happen I bent down our lips touched, we both smiled. I left when she fell asleep.

'_Today I did two things that I have never done…I smiled and I kissed some one…'_ then I vanished in a swirl of sand.

**OK please review, and sorrry for the long wait!**


	3. Before the Exams

**Alright this is the third chappy of "Of Sand and White Eyes. A question arose from HeavenHelpUs 45 asking why Gaara does what he does out of the blue. In this chapter I will do my best to explain this odd behavior. I also thank you for those who reviewed you have helped me by getting this to my second most popular Fiction. **

---Gaara's POV----

I couldn't understand it why did do it… was it because I wanted to feel love? No was it because she looked at me with those pale eyes's… or maybe because she didn't care that I was a monster.

I sighed; I looked at the full moon. I was deep in thought, trying to learn the reason for my actions. I got up and headed back to the apartment that we where given to use for the exams.

Even in this village people gave me stares. But I brushed it off, my mind was still trying to wrap around what had just happened at the hospital.

When I got to the apartment I was greeted by an angry Sensei, and angry siblings. But since they where afraid of me, they didn't ask anything. So I walked into my room, ignoring the stares that I received.

The next morning I allowed my insomniac self to wander the streets. There where almost no people, it was understandable though it was only about six a clock in the morning. I walked past the Hyugga manor and I peered inside it's gates. There I saw her, the one with the pale lavender eyes.

There was also an older Hyugga; I guessed it was the leader of the clan. He was yelling something at the girl. I was a little angry, why did he yell at her? That is when the girl slowly walked toward me. I looked at her as she passed me.

"What happened, and why was that man yelling at you?"

"I got yelled at because I-I-I-I wasn't s-s-s-s strong enough..." she said in a whisper

"You weren't strong enough for what?" I asked

"T-t-t-t-t to be a Hyugga…" I looked at her confused, but she only walked away, I followed her quietly.

When she stopped we arrived at an empty forest. It looked like someone had beaten on the trees, multiple times. She got into a stance that I seen before in the exams. She activated her Byakugan, and started to hit the trees multiple times.

'_Should she really be practicing in her condition?' _Gaara asked himself. Another chakra sense came into presence I knew this sense it was the other Hyugga that the girl had faced I listened into the conversation.

"Hinata why do you train, when you know that you will be fighting against your destiny?"

"Neji…I-I-I want to be strong…strong enough to beat…you" she said as if she was trying to stand up for herself.

Neji scoffed "You know that I will always be better then you will it is destiny" he chuckled and walked away, that is when it hit me. I knew why I did what I did…She is almost like me…except she doesn't have a demon inside her…

**Alright I wasn't really sure how to end this, so here it is. Also the next chapter maybe a flash back to the forest of death, but that is all the information I chose to give you. Please R&R thank you.**


	4. The thrid exams and the retrieval ark

**OK here is chappy four of my GaHina fic. This chappy takes place at the start of the third exams.**

Gaara's POV

I looked at the chart seeing who my opponent. Uchia Saskue, the last of that prestigious clan. I then turned my attention to the crowd there was a lot. I glared at the Kazakage my father…

'Wait something is different about him…' I thought but shrugged it off, the first match was between a blonde ninja, and the other who I recognized as Hinata's cousin Neji. I shot him a death glare, as I walked to the special seating area.

I was surprised at the blonde's power, but still he won. The next match was between, Temari and a guy named Shikamaru Nara. The match went on slowly,

I had to entertain my self somehow… So I started to make the sand swirl. It wasn't much but at lest it made the time go by. My sister had only won the match, by a decline by the Nara kid. Next match was between Kankuro and a kid named ShinoAburame.

"Proctor I decline" I turned my head to see my brother raisung his hand, but I understood his reasoning to save his tactics for the upcoming invasion. Next was my match, I went down, only to find my opponent late.

Soon the battle was on. The kid reminded me of another black haired kid. Rock Lee I believe his name was. His speed was the same; he was able to get through my sand defenses like they where nothing. Finally I had to release the Shikaku, I hardened my sand and started to chant.

That is when something came into the sand and jabbed me in the shoulder, at first I didn't know it was. But soon I realized that it was the thing I always craved…blood. I yelled/screamed, the blood dripped down my body. The shield fell down and I gave a death glare to the Uchia. Before I blacked out, I felt my siblings come and support me.

Usually I didn't have 'dreams' but this one was about the pale eyed girl. Her eye's looked worried, at fist I thought that she was in front of me worrying. But I couldn't understand. Why would anyone worry about me, and the better question was how did she know if I was injured? It was probably my imagination.

_**(A/N OK so I didn't want to go through the fight with Gaara and Saskue, and Naruto so I am going to right before the sand siblings come and help with the Saskue retrieval ark)**_

Gaara POV

I was glad that the Hokage had called us. I could get to see Hinata again, but I would have to keep my siblings from seeing me. Once we arrived at the gate I told my siblings that I would be right back. I headed toward the Hyugga compound and saw Hinata watching as her father trained with her sister. I sent my sand as a silent message to let her know that I was there.

Hinata POV

I looked up from where the sand had come from, I saw a red head. I smiled and went past my father, and sister they didn't even mind, I went over to the red head

"Hello…" I said

"Hello Hinata…me and my siblings are here to help with a mission…and I wanted to see you before I left" he said getting closer to me, I blushed I knew what he wanted I leaded in also our faces where inches from each other when I heard someone's voice.

Garra POV

I turned around and saw no one other then my siblings. Temari and Kakuro had surpirsed looks on their faces. Hinata instantly redden I grunted

"Bye Hinata…" I said before walking off,

"G-g-g-g good bye" she said her face still steaming red. Me and my siblings went off to do our mission.

**OK chappy done! Please tell what you think! I again didn't know how to end it…anyways I wanted to thank every one that reviewed my story.**


	5. The Events in Shipppuden

**OK so now I will do when the Akasuki attack Suna, and what happens afterward, and after Gaara is returned to live, I will no longer go by the story, or if I can't get any ideas I'll just end it now or something…)**

Konoha

"What!" Naruto shouted his eye's bulging at what Temari had said

"Yes Gaara is the Kazakage, Naruto" Temari sighed and hit him on the head with her fan

"OW! First Sakura, then you!" he screeched as he rubbed his head, Temari grinned

Suna

A wind blew across the desert, it brought sand. The harsh wind hit a man dressed in blue in the face. He shrugged it off, it was only wind, nothing more.

Gaara POV

I stood there on top of the Kazakage mansion. I looked at Suna below it was quite, as it always was. My mind could only think of two things the pale eyed heiress, and Suna. I remembered when I had told Hinata that I was the Kazakage of my village. She was very happy but at the same time a little sad that I couldn't really visit her except on rare occasions. But I promised her that I would visit her as often as possible. Some calling my name deterred me from my thoughts

"Kazakage-Sama we need to talk to you…" the man said

"Right…" was all I said as we both headed into the council room.

Hinata POV

I sat watching my cousin, and father spar. I had gotten stronger; I almost beat Neji a few days ago. I had told Gaara in a letter I was surprised that he was happy also he said that if I kept practicing then I would be strong enough to beat my father. Though for right now I highly doubted that. I mean my cousin could barely beat my father I wondered if I could, but I didn't want to try. I was taken out of my thoughts by Naruto running into the compound and telling Neji something, then Neji ran to his room, and then in a few moments was out the door. I stood up and went up to my father and asked him something

"Father…" I asked without stuttering, Gaara had helped greatly with my confidence

"Yes Hinata?" he asked in a somewhat kind-cold voice

"Can…I spar with you?" he looked surprised but then he nodded, we both got into a battle pose.

Gaara POV

Again there I was standing on the Kazakage mansion a foul wind blew. There was a giant bird flying in front of me, I had to protect his village. Even if they did consider me a monster or the Kazakage, either way it was my duty.

**(A/N OK I have seen only a few episodes from Shippuden, and I don't know how the battle in Suna played out so I am just going to skip when the Akasuki attack and right when Gaara is getting unsealed or what ever you want to call it.)**

Gaara POV

As I floated there the Shikaku getting sucked strait out of me, I didn't feel physical pain. I felt something deeper I felt like I had broken a promise. In fact I did, I knew I had, I broke a promise to my…love…Hinata.

'Wait did I just use the word…love?' I didn't know the depth of it, but I knew it was there I knew that whenever I was with Hinata I felt it. I remembered ever since that battle in the forest with Naruto I had made promises, promises that I was breaking. I felt the last of the Shikaku depart from me, and I feel to the ground.

'I am so sorry…Hinata that I couldn't keep my…promise…' I said as my body hit the cold ground.

Hinata POV

I had nearly beat my father, I had almost won, he was as amazed as me! I sat back down, to regain my breath. I looked up into the sky, and felt something had happened. But I shrugged it off.

Suna, no one POV

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Chiyo stood as they stared at Gaara's dead body. An chilling wind blew across the field, sadness could be felt strong here, though almost no tears where shed, none from the leave Shinobi, or the Suna council woman.

"We…couldn't save…him…" Naruto said

"We where to late…" Kakashi said as he looked into the sky

"Gaara…" Sakura said

"No…there is still one way" Chiyo said hope in her eye's and words.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I-I could bring him back to life…I mean after all…I was the one that sealed the Skikaku inside the kid…" Chiyo said

"You could bring him back!?" Sakura and Naruto asked

"At the cost of ones live…" Kakashi added,

"True…but I will…I have no other reason to live…"

Even after many moments of intense arguing, Chiyo didn't change her mind, she began the process of bringing Gaara back from the dead.

Gaara POV

For some reason I could feel myself returning back to the light. There right in front of me would have been the death god's door, but now I had a second chance at live. Slowly my surroundings come into view, at first all I saw where four figures. One was an older woman, the others where Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. I realized that the older woman was bringing me back to live. Soon my body was fully mine and no longer the death gods. The woman had died but with the satisfaction of doing something good.

**Well tell me how you liked it. I am not sure how Gaara was brought back to live but all the same. I wanted to thank all of those who reviewed. That is all for now as I said at the start of the chappy. **


	6. The Akasuki's plans

**OK I am going to another chappy 4 Of Sands and White Eyes…OK just so u know I am taking off Of Clouds and Sand story and just adding the chapters from that one to his one just so you know.**

**Story Sum: Hinata receives false information that Gaara is now dead, and Akasuki want to bring the Kyubbi to them…but what if they get the Kyubbi and a little more? Well here is this chappy. **

Hinata POV

I was nearly heartbroken when I heard that Gaara had died. I couldn't believe that some one so powerful had died. I sighed and walked out of the Hyugga clan compound, I didn't care if no one knew I was gone, I just wanted to be myself.

I reached the gates of the leaf village. I looked and sighed, Gaara had made his promise right here.

Flashback

_Two figures stood at the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village._

"_Hinata the group was unable to save Saskue, and many where injured…" Gaara explained_

"_I know…but why did you come over here?" Hinata asked blushing a bit that Gaara had come_

"_Because Hinata I wanted to promise you that even though I am going to be the Kazakage…I will still be your friend…and try and come to see you every chance I get…"_

_Hinata blushed harder_

"_OK"_

End of flashback

Hinata's POV

I had gone outside of the village gates. I wasn't sure what to do, all I knew was that I wanted to be alone.

No one POV

"Hey there is that who we are looking for?" asked a man clothed in a cloak

"Yes…maybe if we kidnap her…then the Kyuubi shall be ours." Said the other one they jumped down and surrounded Hinata.

Hinata POV

I froze when I saw the two Aktasuki figures

"Now…you are coming with us" said the one with a scythe

"Says who?" I said I was trying to act brave but inside I was shaking

"Aw look she is trying to act brave" said one with a briefcase, and a mask

"I-I-I-I I am brave!" I shouted

"Hidan…we need to do this now" the one with the mask said

"Who put you in control…what ever…" the one with the mask scoffed and soon launched his arm at me the arm wrapped around me. I used rotation and was able to break free, but then the one that was labeled as Hidan had come behind me and hit me in the back of the head. I saw the world go black, and then a figure flashed in front of my eyes…_ "Gaara…' _ I was soon out for good.

No one POV

"So you have the Hyugga heiress?" asked a man

"Yes leader-sama" said the man with the mask

"Good…" said leader-sama.

**OK I know this is a little short…but I would appreciate if you guys kept reviewing…thanks hope you enjoyed this story… **


	7. Confusion and detremination!

Also for those of you that did read the second chapter of Clouds and Sand, this chapter is NOT like the other well it may have some of the same stuff but it should be a bit longer and maybe just a bit different…so yeah…

**Also for those of you that did read the second chapter of Clouds and Sand, this chapter is NOT like the other well it may have some of the same stuff but it should be a bit longer and maybe just a bit different…so yeah…oh and thanks for those who reviewed I appreciated it because this is my most popular fic! And it is all because of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters…if I did I would have given Anko more episodes that she showed in…all the same this is the next chapter.**

Kohana Gaara's POV

As I entered the village I found the usual cheerful and happy Naruto Uzumaki. But strangely today he was now where near this in fact you may say that there was a depressing air around him. Almost immediately I knew something was wrong…but what was wrong…?

"Naruto what's up?" I asked him

"Oh hey Gaara-sama…it's horrible! Hinata has been kidnapped!"

"What? By who?"

"The ANBU say it's the Akasuki…" I felt something inside me boil once he said that…

"Does Tsunade know anything more?" I asked

"How the hell I am I supposed to know?!" Naruto asked

"Well sorry!" I snapped back Naruto backed up a bit even though he knew that the Skikaku was gone and no longer with me, I struck fear into his very core. "I am going to see Tsunade-sama…" I said disappearing in a whirl of sand, I then reappeared in front of Lady Hokage's desk.

"Just who the hell do you-Gaara-sama?" Tsuande asked perplexed

"Yes it's me!" Damn I was being very anger today. Tsuande glared at him, Gaara returned the glare the two Godaime's held this glare for quite a while the room was filled with tension.

"What did you want?" Tsunade asked through clenched teeth

"I need to know the information you have on the Akasuki…" I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I seemed even angrier then I did with the Skikaku.

"The information I have…well…lets see" Tsunade began to search through piles of paper trying to find the information. After what seemed like an hour she finally handed me the files. I nodded and left in a swirl of sand. I went strait up to the roof of the mansion, I looked at the sky.

"Hinata…I promise I will rescue you!" Gaara said

Suna Gaara's POV

As I sat there in my office contemplating over the ware bouts of the Akasuki, I sighed I had been at this for nearly five hours not sucking up a single drop of information.

All I wanted was my Hinata-chan back…and the Akasuki dead I knew that this was impossible. And even if I did know the location of the place where she was being held I knew that I couldn't just charge in there they are S-class criminals…

More questions arose into my mind, one if I did know where they where…then who would I take with me to get her back? Second where the hell this base was…GAH!

I screamed in my head and tossed the files to the side causing them to hit the wall, the papers flew everywhere. I didn't care, I paced around my office. Growing even more agitated by the second. I hadn't notice Temari come in with a worried look on her face.

"Gaara-sama…you really shouldn't stress yourself this hard!" Temari said sternly, I looked at her my turquoise eyes where burning a hole through her. I could tell by the way she looked a bit taken back but she still held the gaze just not as furiously as me.

"I shouldn't stress myself hmm?" I asked Temari nodded a bit fearfully. "Well it is my fault that damn Akasuki have her!"

"How is your fault?! The messenger wasn't there when council woman Chiyo brought you back to life!" Temari grew more serious, I growled before passing her not speaking a word.

unknown location no one's POV

"So are you sure that Kyuubi will come?" asked a figure with raven colored hair

"Yes…if he doesn't come…then we kill her" said another

"Wait but how long do we give them…hmmm?"

"We give them…as long as it takes to find another demon and unseal it!" said the second figure.

"Leader-sama…but where do we start looking…un?" asked a blonde haired man

"Start to look in the Village Hidden in the mist!" roared the leader this made everyone except a blue haired woman cringe in fear. "But first I want you Zetu to go and find this person" the leader took out a picture of a man that had an orange circle mask, and black hair. "Now go!" the plant nodded and left the room. "All of you!" he said as the two men left.

A dark Cell Hinata's POV

I looked around finally I was out of the darkness…well not right now…no right now I was in a dark cell. Probably inside the Akasuki lairs, as I looked up I saw that I was bound to the wall by…some type of string…and charka seals. Yep I was in her for good…wait my hands where bound not my feet, I was about to use rotation but then if I tried that…my arms may tear from my body…this place was pretty much escape proof. I grunted as I tried to think of an escape plan. Then I remembered the red haired Kage that had died at the hands of these evil men (and one woman.) I then felt more courage flow through me…I was going to get out!

Kohana No one POV

A figure darted across the Hyugga compound, and stopped in front of a large room, he knocked. The person inside allowed the person outside in.

"Hirahsi! Why didn't you tell me that Hinata is missing?" said a kid with long brown hair that was tided into a pony tail mid back.

"Because Neji I found no importance to you of her missing"

"How can you say that?! She is the heir to the clan!"

"NO! Hinata is not the heir to this clan! Her younger sister is!"

"Uncle…how could you say that? You said she was improving!"

"Yes I did but I have still disowned her…so this discussion is over Neji!" Hirashi yelled

"Do you really care for Hinata at all?" Neji asked

"…" when Neji received no answer he turned his back on his uncle tears lightly falling down his face.

"Even if you don't…she is my cousin…and when Gaara-sama is ready to call a team to rescue Hinata…I am going" once again he received no answer so Neji then reluctantly bowed in respect before running off out of the compound.

Neji wanted to kill Hirashi right now…but sadly if he tried his uncle could easily kill him using this cursed seal on his forehead…

'_Naruto…I am holding you to the promise you made during our fight in the Chunin exams!' _Neji thought,

And then his thoughts returned to his uncle…Neji cursed under his breath at Hirahsi before heading to the Hokage Tower, hoping to get a mission so he could blow off some steam.

**OK this is the next chapter I hope this one was long enough! If not I will right even more on the next one! Anyways please R&R when you get done! Also I would appreciate any suggestions that you have to offer! **


	8. Rescue Team Hinata!

OK this is the 8th chapter of "Of Sand and White eyes"

**OK this is the 8****th**** chapter of "Of Sand and White eyes"! Oi I am so happy that you people gave me such good ideas! I am unsure of how many chapters this will have…who knows I could just keep thinking of ideas! And who knows maybe even an sequel! Well anyways here is the story! And also I am sorry for the semi-late update…but I just haven't really felt inspired to write because I haven't got many reviews but all the same….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Dark Cell Hinata's POV

I looked around and activated my Byakugan. I saw no chakra presences…except for above me…I sighed I still had not come up with an idea…wait as I looked at the strings they where slowly losing there charka seals…did they want me to break out? Or did they underestimate me? Yeah that was probably it…even father did…

"I will get out of this cell!" I said then suddenly two pictures flashed in my mind…one of Naruto and the other of Gaara…they both made promises…and this was my promise.

Kohana no one's POV

Neji made his way to the Hokage's tower, he had run into many people...but right now he didn't care…no the white eyed Hyugga only cared about getting as far away from Hirashi as possible. He then stood at the door to the Hokage's office. And knocked and waited for the 'Enter' when he did he steeped inside. The Godaime Hokage was sitting there drinking sake, since Shizune was no where to be found.

"Neji…is something wrong?"

"No Hokage…I need a mission!" Neji said

"Fine, fine!" she said as she searched through the papers…"Hmmm here is one…Gaara-sama may want these" she said throwing Neji a scroll.

"OK…thanks…" Neji said as he ran out of the office. Neji may not have seemed happy that he was getting away from Hirashi, but he was…and anyways since when has he shown any emotion?

After getting his things for the mission ready, Neji flew out the gates of the Hyugga compound…not even wanting to come within ten feet of Hirashi.

Suna no one's POV

Gaara was sitting in his office…not knowing what really to do…he had read those files over and over…so much that he had almost every word memorized! He was brought out of his trance when a knock was at his door "Enter" he said a brown haired, pale eyed man walked in…it was Neji…Gaara still held a light grudge against this man…even if he had helped a few times in the past…he still hated him some what.

"Gaara-sama" Neji said handing him the files, Gaara took them and read the print on the page it said that a possible Akasuki lair was some where near the border's of Suna and Konoha…was this true…he couldn't be sure so he just lay the files on the desk.

"Thank you…Neji…I wanted to ask you" Neji said nothing and waited for the Kazakage to talk "Whom do you suggest that we have for the rescue mission? Once I find more information on this Akasuki?"

"I would suggest…hmm well…lets see I would suggest Naruto"

"Naruto?" Gaara asked why would Neji suggest Naruto…?

"Yes he may be a hyperactive kid but he is a great help in battle...then other I would suggest would be…your siblings…Shikamaru…and may be…Shino…" Neji said Gaara nodded

"I will take them into consideration" Gaara said, Neji bowed "Also you will come also she is your cousin after all…" Neji nodded and left the office. Gaara took up the files and read over them a few more times. So they may be close…yet it could be a trap…Gaara grew impatient once again. Why was it so hard to find Hinata…why would they even take her…she didn't have a demon sealed in her…unless maybe she was bait!

"So that must be it" Gaara said "But that still doesn't really tell me where the base is!" Gaara growled, that is when he decided to have some ANBU (A/N are they still called ANBU no matter what village they live in?) go and scout it out. He called two ANBU captains into the office "Take your squads and look for any abnormal activity around the borders of Suna and Kohana" the two nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Dark Cell Hinata's POV

Soon the strings lost there chakra seal's I was able to use rotation and break free of the strings, my arms fell to my side as they where not used to being sapped of chakra then being quickly have chakra forced into them. I heard a door open and gasped…no…I would not hide! The figure came down he had long blonde hair, some of it covering one eye.

"Well looks like some has escaped…un?" the blonde man said, I glared at him "What you think that you can scare me…un?" I stood up and activated my Byakugan and then got into a stance he looked at me confused then a green circle appeared around me and him. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" I said as I started to bash him hitting all the chakra points in his body.

"What the hell?!" Deidara yelled as he fell to the floor. "OI! Get back here!" he yelled as I slipped out of the cell and out of the door.

Suna Gaara's POV

I sat there I was growing inpatient of waited for the ANBU to come back though they had only been gone for a few hours. Then a few hours later the Two ANBU arrived back

"Kazakage!" they said I turned around

"Yes?" I asked

"We have located the cave of which you where speaking of." One said

"OK…and?"

"Apparently the Akasuki are still using the hide out as a base…though they will not be there for very much longer" said the second one

"Thank you" I said they both bowed and left the room.

Akasuki base No one's POV

Pein sweat dropped at the figure in front of him.

"I am Tobi and Tobi is a good boy!" the figure was known as Tobi had everyone worried

"Hmmm…can I eat him?" asked Zetu's dark side.

"Tobi is not for eating!" Tobi said

"Take away my fun…" the dark side mumbled

"ENOUGH!" Pein yelled causing everyone to flinch except Konan "Now Hidan and Kakuzu have disguised themselves as the two ANBU that the Kazakge had sent…so the Kazakage should be sending in a rescue party…I have a feeling that the Kyubbi will be in this rescue team…" Pein explained "So I want Zetu you be look out…report to me when you see them…and Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi…you will be the force that will meet them after Zetu has reported to me." The four Akasuki members nodded and then they disappeared. Pein sighed Tobi was going to be a real handful.

"Hello?" Deidara said still laying on the ground of the cell that Hinata had been. Just then Tobi came running through the door and tripped over Deidara.

"Oh hi Tobi a good boy" he said causing Deidara to sweat drop.

Kohan Neji's POV

As I ran through town I saw a hawk that had called me to the Hokage's tower. So when I arrived Naruto, and Shino where already there.

"Did Gaara-sama find the hide out?" I asked Tsuande nodded

"Now you are three are to go to Suna and then from there you are going to the base. Good luck!" she said they nodded and flew out of the Hokage's tower.

"Naruto be careful. The Akasuki are after you next" I warned Naruto

"I know Neji! But right now Hinata is our top priority!" I nodded for such a knuckle head he knew when to be serious at times.

"Right" Shino said

"OI! Don't forget about us!" a familiar voice yelled there came Kiba with Akamaru trailing behind "She is out teammate as well!" he said

"The more help the better" Shino said me, and Naruto nodded.

**OK here it is! Please R&R! The more reviews I have the more I am inspired also I don't mind suggestions! **


	9. New Mission: GET OUT ALIVE OR DIE!

OK next chapter this may be the last depends on how it turns out…anyways here it is

**OK next chapter this may be the last depends on how it turns out…anyways here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters I am just here writing…**

Somewhere between Konhana and Suna No one's POV

There was silence between the rescue team. They had just crossed the border between Suna and Konaha. Akamaru was sniffing about trying to check if any enemies where near. While the others just concentrated on getting to Suna.

"GAH! I am going to kill those Akasuki punks!" Naruto yelled before Neji and Shino hit him over the head

"Keep quite…we may be in Suna, but the Akasuki could still be around." Neji warned. A pair of Sharingan eyes was seen in the cover of the trees.

"So…this is what the village hidden in the leafs is sending after us…and it looks as if Naruto is here also…Kisame come…we need to get back to leader-sama." Iticha said the blue shark man next to him nodded and both disappeared, and soon after Neji and his squad ran off to Suna.

Suna Gaara's POV

I stood there looking at the rescue squad. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. They all looked determined, as was I. Soon I called my siblings inside and moments later the entire squad flew out of the gates of Suna.

Outside the Akasuki base no ones POV

And once again there was that seal, and after a while Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto went off and tore off the seals. Then the three sand siblings demolished the rock. Strangely those weird clones weren't there to sidetrack the others so, everyone entered.

Neji had his Byakugan activated, he saw the sealing statue from before, and five figures where seen. Though they where separated four where on one side and the sole figure stood a ways back.

"Well, well welcome to our lair" said Zetu's white half

"Once we finish them…I can eat them right?" asked the dark half

"Yes you can" said Kisame

"Alright…then…lets go" Itcachi said then a huge fire ball came flying at the group, the room was then set a blaze, there where torches every where. Gaara sent up a sand wall

"Split up!" Gaara yelled Temari and Kankuro went towards Kisame. Neji and Kiba went after Itachi, Naruto went after Tobi

"GAH! Don't hurt Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi screamed, Gaara's gaze shifted to the lone figure in the back. He immediately recognized the chakra

"Hinata!" he said Hinata looked up and ran towards him, she was a bit pale, and looked a little tired but she immediately hugged Gaara but only for a moment.

"Oh look here…we have a couple o love birds" Zetu's dark half said Gaara sent a glare toward him. Hinata got into a battle pose, as did Gaara. Gaara was glad that he had found Hinata…now the next mission was…to get out alive.

**Ok sorry for the short chapter but you need to tell me if you want me to type out each battle, or just say that they all won with no details what so ever? Please let me know. Anyways please R&R thank you. **


	10. End

OK here it is

**OK here it is! The last chap of 'Of Sand and White Eyes'! Thank you all whom have reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters…**

Akasuki base No one's POV

Gaara and Hinata battle

Gaara started to make hand signs then slammed his hand into the ground.

"Desert Coffin!" Gaara said the sand wrapped around Zetu's leg and then started to travel up his body "Desert Funeral!" the sand started to crush Zetu but a puff of smoke came and then Zetu appeared behind Hinata.

"Eight Trigrams 64 palms!" she cried and slammed the attacks into Zetu. Gaara was surprised that Hinata had this much strength.

After a while Zetu ultimately turned out to be a spy, in the form of the other Akasuki members. Yet the damage was not bad. Temari only received a few minor gash's on her arms and legs, Kankuro apparently had none as he let his puppet take most of the damage. Neji and Kiba (and Akamru) had received burn marks and kunai gash's but they where all good. Naruto received no wounds what so ever since his opponent kept running around.

Once the battle's where over the headed out for the Leaf Village. Hinata had only one goal when she got back home…and that was to beat her father to a pulp…she grinned darkly at this though which made Naruto a little scared…he hadn't seen Hinata with an evil grin before.

Leaf Village Hinata's POV

After I recovered from my chakra lost and the minor cuts and scraps I had gotten I had one destination in mind the Hyugga manor. As I entered the grounds I saw my father training with my sister I stopped a few feet away from them.

"Father!" I called Hirashi turned his head

"What is it?" he asked a little annoyed that I interrupted the battle with my sister but I didn't care right now.

"Fight me here and now." I said simply Hirashi chuckled but accepted the fight. We both got into battle poses. "Eight Trigrams Heavenly spin!" soon a circle encased me and my father his face had surprise written all over it.

Leaf Village Gaara's POV

As I entered the Leaf Village I decided to go see Hinata. I was told that she had gone to the Hyugga manor. So I headed off in that direction. When I arrived at the gates I saw Hinata smiling triumphantly at the figure that was on the ground. When I got closer I saw that the figure was none other then Hirashi Hyugga, I smirked

"Hinata-chan did you do this?" I asked her

"Yes I beat my father Gaara-san." She said just then Naruto came in the gates and started at Hirashi laughed and then turned to me and Hinata.

"Come! We must celebrate! To the ramen stand!" he said grinning and ran outside the manor, me and Hinata followed though we didn't run as fast as Naruto did

"Hinata-chan great job on beating your father like that." I said as I leaned in closer Hinata blushed and we where inches apart when-

"OI! Are you two coming or not?!" Naruto called I growled at him

"NARUTO!" I threw my sand at him causing him to speed off. Then I leaned back in and kissed Hinata on the lips, then pulled my head back "I guess we should go to the ramen stand ne?" Hinata blushed hard and nodded.

**OK that's it tell me what you think! R&R!**


	11. Bonus Chapter

Hello people u have reviewed SO much that I have on more chapter for you

**Hello people u have reviewed SO much that I have on more chapter for you. This chapter will be half present tense and half past. The past tense is a flash back that I was planning to add before. **

**Warning: This chapter will contain a bit more fluff that I have been showing as of late. But it's nothing that should be rated 'M' thank you for your time that you are using to read this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.**

**Kazakage Tower No one's POV**

Gaara was happy when he heard that Hinata was on a mission to the Village hidden in the Sand. It had been age's since he saw her last…he wanted to kiss her. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Gaara said there was a slight change in his voice as his hope's heightened at the hope of seeing his Hinata-chan. As the door opened indeed there was Hinata. Gaara let a smile creep across his face.

"Hello Gaara-sama." Hinata said smiling as well as she walked over to the desk and lay the paper work down. Gaara nodded and picked it up, the document contained just a rouge ninja near the border's of The Sand village and the Leaf Village. **(A/N couldn't think of anything else.) **

As Hinata started towards the door she felt sand wrap around her hand she looked back at Gaara

"Hinata-chan I don't want you to leave just yet." Gaara said and stood up and walked over he pulled her closer and she blushed. The sand went up against the door preventing anyone from coming inside. Gaara had Hinata pinned against the wall, he smirked and kissed her on the lips, Hinata smiled and kissed him back, but she didn't except Gaara to slip his tongue into her mouth. She nearly fainted.

Gaara smiled as Hinata traced his chest, he then removed his tongue from her mouth and then the two kissed with no interruptions.

Eventually Hinata left a blush on her face. Gaara returned the sand into his gourd and sat down in his chair his mind flashed back to when they had fist meet in the Forest of Death.

_Flash back start, Gaara's POV_

_I stood there the rain ninja's blood splattered on the ground. My siblings just shook there heads, I cast my glance over to a bush I sensed four chakra presences._

"_Show your selves and I won't kill you." I said coldheartedly the three Leaf ninja turn around, one had a fur jacket on and a white dog shivering in the kids coat. The other had a pair of sunglasses on and spiked hair, the only girl in the middle…she had the most beautiful eyes…I shook my head, and the sand wrapped around the three genin. _

_But before I could do anything…I stopped the girls eyes penetrated deep past my cold self, her eyes begging me to let her live…to spare her life. The sand retracted and I turned my back to her and then headed off to the tower._

Flash back end no ones POV

Gaara thought about that memory did it really hold that much significance? He shrugged it off and his thoughts went to Hinata again.

Hidden Leaf Village Hinta's POV

As I walked into the gates I smiled at the previous meeting with Gaara. It wasn't something I had excepted him to do, but I liked it anyways. At the Hyugga manor everyone treated me differently my father has more respect for me after his humiliating defeat. Neji was softer to me also.

As I walked through the village I saw Naruto, he seemed…happy? I walked up to him

"Naruto you seem happier then before…what is it?" I asked Naruto just grinned

"Nothing really." He said and walked off, I sweat dropped at the Fox container but continued my walk towards the Hokage Tower.

/\\

**The end that is it! I promise! Anyways R&R for this special chapter.**


	12. AN

Authors corner;

Authors corner;

Hello all. I would like to inform you that chapter one of this fic has been re-written…thank you.


	13. Another AN!

**Hey all!**

**I'm not sure how many of you are still interested, but sometime, when school and such isn't in the way, I am planning on rewriting this, and I may try a squeal!**

**-Awesome Wizard of the East**


End file.
